The Truth Spell
Found within the many pages of the Halliwell Family's The Book of Shadows is 'The Truth Spell", a spell that causes the individual who hears it to speak only the truth for twenty-four hours, after which the individual has no memory of anything disclosed to others in the time period. Prue Halliwell Casts the Spell In order to find out how her long time friend and beau Andy Trudeau would react to her being a witch, Prue Halliwell cast the Truth Spell while in the Attic of the Manor after the Book of Shadows continued to open to the spell. Not knowing that her sisters were in the house as well, Prue cast the spell and it not only affected her but Piper and Phoebe also. Prue Halliwell and Andy Trudeau While at Buckland Auction House, Prue called Andy and told him to come by because she had to discuss something with him. When he arrived at her office, Prue showed him her power of Telekinesis by moving an object across her desk. Andy responded "what the hell was that?" and Prue revealed she was a witch, so were her sisters, her mother and grandmother. Andy was shocked by Prue's secret and told her he needed time to register what she had just told him. Ultimately, Andy revealed to Prue that he could accept the fact she was a witch, but he couldn't deal with the fact that she cast a spell on him, kept who she really was a secret and lied to him. After the twenty-four hours concluded, Andy forgot everything Prue shared with him and his reaction to it. Piper Halliwell and Her Boss During a discussion with her sisters about what she thought about her boss at Quake, Phoebe asked Piper what she really thought about her boss and Piper stated that she thought he was a horrible person with a "small penis". Later that day at work, Piper conversed with her boss and questioned why he expected her to do everything around the restaurant and he revealed it was because he knew Piper would do without question and that instead of having to spend more money on other employees he can save money by just having her do everything. Piper then quit. When the spell wore off, Piper returned to Quake a demanded that he hire more employees because she needs help; he agreed and said all she had to do was ask. Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt After learning about the spell Prue cast, Piper was determined to learn how her handyman Leo Wyatt felt about her and he revealed that he thought she had beautiful eyes and that he likes a girl who makes the first move but he was waiting for it to happen. After which, Piper shared her feelings for him and kissed him. Prue Halliwell and Hannah Webster While at work at Buckland Auction House, Prue asked Hannah Webster why she is such a bitch to her and Hannah responded by saying it was her mission in life to destroy Prue. Rex Buckland, Prue's boss, than interrupted before Hannah could continue. Prue Confronts the Warlock Gavin When a Warlock from the future known as Gavin appeared in the present time and began killling innocents who would ultimately create a vaccine against him and other Warlocks, Gavin attacked at Bucklands and Prue confronted him. She questioned who he was, where he was from and what he wanted. He revealed he was sent to the future to kill all those who would be part of his species' demise. Paige Matthews Casts the Spell After dating Nate Parks for a few weeks in 2003, Paige Matthews was interested in knowing how he would react to her being a witch so she found the spell in the Book of Shadows and cast it on Nate when she meet him at his workplace. Paige showed him her powers and he was okay with the fact she was a witch, but he revealed he couldn't wait to tell his wife. After which Paige was shocked and then Nate also revealed that he had kids as well. Paige was heartbroken by what she had learned and broke up with Nate. The Spell For those who want the truth revealed, Opened hearts and secrets unsealed, From now until it's now again, After which the memory ends. Those who now are in this house, Will hear the truth from other's mouths. Trivia *The Book of Shadows entry for the spell is incorporated on the cover of the Charmed Comic Family Shatters. Category: Charmed Universe Category: The Book of Shadows Category: Spells Category: Season 1 Category: Season 5